Just Plagg being Plagg
by WritingRowlet
Summary: More of these little snippets between Adrien and Plagg because I enjoyed writing them. This time, getting stuck in boxes, books make good snacks, beds don't need to be made, and rain is the devil.


"Adrien!"

"Plagg?" Adrien's head popped up from his pillow toward the sound of his kwami. It wasn't often Plagg cried out to him like that, and last time he'd nearly drowned himself in the toilet. "Where are you?"

"I don't know! It's dark!" Plagg cried.

Adrien got to his feet and scanned his room for the cat. Then, a tissue box flew past him. A tissue box with a kwami body dangling out of it. "Plagg, how did you get in that?"

"Adrien!" Plagg cried, slamming into his chest. Adrien grabbed onto the box and pulled. "Thank you!" the cat cried happily once he was freed, curling against his human's chest.

"Couldn't you have just phased out of that?"

"…Yes, yes I could have."

* * *

Adrien crashed on the floor of his library with a book in his hands. He hadn't had much time to read with schoolwork and akuma attacks taking up his life. But, for once he had a free afternoon and he planned on reading to his little heart's content!

"What'cha got there?" Plagg's head popped over the top of the book, his gaze piercing through Adrien.

"It's called _Miss Peregrine's_ ," Adrien explained.

"That's nice…" They sat in awkward silence, and Adrien just returned his eyes to the book. He moved it so it was closer to his face, and that seemed to upset Plagg. So, the kwami bit the book.

Adrien locked eyes with him, and Plagg only bit down harder on the corner of the book.

"Let. Go."

"Nu-uh," Plagg managed through the book. Adrien sighed and turned the page, so Plagg put a stop to that. He released the book and catapulted himself over it, snuggling between the margin.

"Plaaaaaagg!" He just wanted to _read_!

* * *

Adrien's bed a mess of covers, extra blankets, too many pillows, and an embarrassing amount of stuffed animals. He was _trying_ to clean his room, and had saved his bed for last. The things he did to seem like a normal kid…

As he threw all this stuff to the floor, Plagg decided to return most of it to the sheets.

"Plagg, I'm trying to make my bed," Adrien groaned. Plagg locked eyes with him, lifting a stuffed elephant from Marinette back onto the bed. "Seriously?!" Adrien grabbed the elephant and threw back down. He eventually managed to get everything off his bed, and he was finally able to replace his comforter with a new one…

…only for Plagg to crawl under it. "Seriously?"

" _Mine_ ," Plagg hissed, his ears flat against his head. Adrien rolled his eyes and started tossing pillows back onto the bed, watching as Plagg hopped from pillow to pillow. "All this is _mine_."

"Whatever," Adrien snickered. He plopped down on the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows Plagg wasn't on. Once his head hit the fabric, however, Plagg curled up on his face.

" _Miiiine_!"

"Plagg, that's my face," Adrien said through the cat butt.

* * *

They were stuck in the rain. Of all things, it had to be the _rain_. Neither kwami nor human liked the stupid stuff, so they were both quite _grumpy_.

"Adrien, I'm hungry," Plagg complained from where he sat, nestled above the zipper of Adrien's raincoat.

"And I'm wet, so I guess we're both unhappy," Adrien snapped. Plagg looked up at him to see the irritated look on the boy's face. He sighed and wiggled himself closer against Adrien's neck, careful to remain hidden from prying Parisian eyes.

Once Adrien finally got back home, he shrugged off his jacket and his boots, shaking his hair free of water droplets. Plagg zipped over to his face, giving himself a shake as well. "That was unpleasant."

"You could say that again…" Adrien grumbled. He shivered and crossed his arms, hunching his shoulders as he scooted off to his room. Once safely inside the haven, he lost his soaked jeans and disgusting socks before flopping down onto his sofa. Plagg sat in his hair and started licking it in an attempt to help his human dry off.

At this point, Adrien was used to Plagg doing this kind of thing, so he just scrolled through his messages on his phone as Plagg cleaned his hair. He only flinched away when Plagg licked at his face with his rough tongue.

"You're so gross…" Adrien grumbled.

"Like you're one to talk," Plagg countered. Adrien couldn't fight down the smile that grew on his face as Plagg continued trying to clean him. "Humans are always so dirty; how do you stand it?"

"We don't care," Adrien tried, laughing when he felt Plagg nod against his bangs.

"Clearly. Weirdos."

 **My love for Plagg grows each time I write one of these. I need to stop.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed.**


End file.
